


Christmas Morning

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, Christmas, Christmasssy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kink, Knotting, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, a/o, alpha!crowley, alpha/beta/omega, explicit - Freeform, omega!reader, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Smutty, fluffy, Christmassy A/B/O oneshot with Crowley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

‘Good morning.’ The purr in your ear was out of place first thing on Christmas morning, and it took a moment to remember everything that had happened. You weren’t alone for the first time.

Rolling over in the bed, you smiled at Crowley, giggling when he bestowed a kiss on your nose, his fingers curling around your ass to hold you close. 'Good morning.’ You replied sweetly, your smile only widening. 'It’s Christmas.’

'I’m aware.’ He muttered, squeezing your ass gently.

You trailed a finger down his chest, enjoying the feel of his skin underneath yours. He was naked, aside from a pair of silk boxers. You knew there was a new pack of those waiting underneath the tree. 'Are you getting out of bed to do presents?’

'I think I want to stay here a while yet.’ He grinned, seizing your lips for a deep kiss. You moaned into his mouth, tasting the whiskey he’d had before bed last night. 'And then I’m going to cook you breakfast. Salmon and eggs. Traditional British fare.’

'I’m American.’ You giggled again. 'Bacon and pancakes.’ He rolled his eyes.

'Then bacon and pancakes it will be.’

'And you really wanna cook me breakfast?’

'Of course I do.’ he smiled. 'You’re my Omega, my Queen. My sweet Y/N…’ He pressed into you, kissing you breathless once more. 'And it’s Christmas.’ His eyes were sparkling as he pulled back to look at you, and you blushed red at his almost-inspection, feeling a rush of heat in your belly.

'Baby….’ You bit your lip, grinding your hips into him. 'You don’t have to leave today, do you?’

'No.’ He breathed, kissing your jawline. 'I’m not going anywhere, pet.’

'Good. Because I really need you.’ You begged, pulling him as close as he could be. It didn’t seem quite enough as his clothed cock pressed at your naked pussy, the tip of him brushing against your clit. 'I need you so bad, Alpha.’ He shuddered against you, and you pushed down onto him. 'Please….’ Your voice was a keening sound now and Crowley growled into your throat, his fingers leaving your skin briefly to remove his boxers. He kicked them down the bed, and you mewled in satisfaction as his cock was free to touch your pussy without anything between you.

'Gotta make sure you’re ready for me, baby.’ Crowley murmured, dipping his head to suck one hard nipple into his mouth, his hips scooting back to move away from you, and you were torn between arousal and disappointment, until his fingers sought out the heat between your legs and obliterated any feeling but him.

Suckling hard at your breasts, alternating between each nipple, he moaned in approval as you slid your fingers though his hair, lifting one leg to prop it on his hip, providing him with ample access to your cunt. One finger pushed through your folds, and he located your clit within a second, applying the smallest amount of stimulation to the little bundles of nerves, making you gasp and arch into him, your fingers tugging at his locks gently.

When he pushed his long digit into your heated flesh, you cried out his name, biting your lip as he added a second finger quickly, scissoring them to open you up and prepare you. You were already wet – it never seemed to be a problem – but Crowley was always gentle, and always made sure you were….flexible enough for lack of a better term. He hated to hurt you, even by accident.

'Crowley, please, need you now, I’m ready baby,’ you begged, your hands dropping from his hair to grip his shoulders.

'Turn around, sweetheart.’ He urged, and you complied, arching you back to rub your cleft against his hard cock. He groaned, his hands grabbing your ass, kneading your buttocks as he rubbed the length of his cock against you. Slowly, he slid into you, inch by inch, his mouth latching onto your shoulder, his tongue caressing your skin as he bottomed out inside of you, his hips flush with yours. He started to move soon after, your wetness holding him tight as he rocked into you, relishing every gasp and cry that dropped from your lips, using his fingers to massage your breasts and tease your nipples into hard points.

'Alpha, please, Crowley, I need. -’

'I know.’ Crowley grunted, biting your neck softly. 'I know what you need, Y/N…’ He kept up his pace, sliding one hand down from your breasts to your cunt, rubbing circles around your clit, and you came hard, spasming on his fingers and cock, repeating his name like a sinful prayer as he continued to fuck you.

His knot swelled inside you, and he bit you again, his hips continuing to slam into you for as long as he could, before he fell over the edge that had claimed you, pumping his cum deep into your body as you cried out for him.

As both of you panted, coming down from your respective orgasms, you smiled, enjoying the feeling of him still inside you, his arms gathering you close to his body. 'You mind if we wait a little for breakfast?’ You asked, and Crowley chuckled against the back of your neck, nodding his affirmation.

'I don’t think I’m going anywhere for a while anyway.’ He replied.


End file.
